Ultrabuild
Ultrabuilds are a Technic subtheme first introduced in 2012, with a wave of Super Heroes sets that included buildable action figures of , The Joker, Green Lantern, Iron Man, Hulk, and Captain America. Legends of Chima Ultrabuilds were released in Summer 2013. The sets are built in the same style as the Bionicle and Hero Factory-themed sets, utilizing the CCBS system that was pioneered in the latter. In the early models released under the Super Heroes and Legends of Chima subthemes, models were not designed to exactly resemble the original characters in respect to detail and accessories, but rather to aid building, articulation and combination of two sets. Since 2015, models based on the Star Wars subtheme have largely eschewed these functions in exchange for greater accuracy to the source material. The theme first included Star Wars figures in the late Summer of 2015, which has since spanned sets based on characters from The Phantom Menace, Attack of the Clones, Revenge of the Sith, the Classic Star Wars trilogy, The Force Awakens, [[Rogue One: A Star Wars Story|''Rogue One]], The Last Jedi and [[Solo: A Star Wars Story|''Solo]].'' Sets DC Universe Marvel Super Heroes Legends of Chima Combiner Models ;DC * Batman and Green Lantern Combiner Model * Joker and Green Lantern Combiner Model Two * Joker and Green Lantern Combiner Model One * Lantern ;Marvel * Iron Patriot * Hulk And Iron Man Combiner Model * Captain America and Iron Man Combiner Model ;Legends of Chima 2013 * Chi Laval And Chi Eris Combiner Model * Chi Eris And Chi Laval Combiner Model * Chi Cragger And Chi Worris Combiner Model * Chi Worris And Chi Cragger Combiner Model * Chi Gorzan And Chi Razar Combiner Model * Chi Razar And Chi Gorzan Combiner Model 2014 * Chi Laval And Chi Fluminox Combiner Model One * Chi Cragger And Chi Fluminox Combiner Model * Chi Panthar And Chi Fluminox Combiner Model * Chi Mungus And Chi Sir Fangar Combiner Model One * Chi Vardy And Chi Sir Fangar Combiner Mode * Chi Laval And Chi Fluminox Combiner Model Two * Chi Mungus And Chi Sir Fangar Combiner Model Two Star Wars Buildable Figures Notes * The Knights' Kingdom II figures could be considered an early form of Ultrabuild sets. * Prior to their introduction as a part of the Ultrabuild line, new Star Wars CCBS sets were proposed in a LEGO Ideas submission in early 2012. Gallery Super Heroes 4526.png|4526 Batman 4527.png|4527 The Joker 4528GL.png|4528 Green Lantern 4529.png|4529 Iron Man 4530.png|4530 The Hulk 4597.png|4597 Captain America 4526-7.jpg|Batman and Green Lantern Combiner Model 4527-7.jpg|Joker and Green Lantern Combiner Model One 4528-7.jpg|Joker and Green Lantern Combiner Model Two Lantern.png|Lantern Ironpatriot.jpg|Iron Patriot Ironman and hulk combiner model.png|Hulk And Iron Man Combiner Model CaptainAmericabuild.png|Captain America and Iron Man Combiner Model Ultarbuilds.jpg|The three DC Universe Ultrabuilds Ultrabuilds-2.jpg|The complete collection of Ultrabuild sets Legends of Chima 70200.png|70200 CHI Laval 70201.png|70201 CHI Eris 70202.png|70202 CHI Gorzan 70203.png|70203 CHI Cragger 70204.png|70204 CHI Worriz 70205.png|70205 CHI Razar 51GNyZ1VK7L.jpg|70206 CHI Laval 71BjPl36vNL._SL1500_.jpg|70207 CHI Cragger 71Z3HaofbxL. SL1476 .jpg|70208 CHI Panthar 71FA2M ovRL. SL1476 .jpg|70209 CHI Mungus 71pl6Prs2lL._SL1229_.jpg|70210 CHI Vardy 71FbSll2ClL._SL1500_.jpg|70211 CHI Fluminox 71gWI2D2OiL._SL1500_.jpg|70212 CHI Sir Fangar Videos DC ultrabuilds ad Marvel ultrabuilds ad Category:Super Heroes Category:Subthemes Category:Ultrabuild Category:Themes introduced in 2012 Category:Marvel Category:DC Universe Category:Licensed themes Category:Legends of Chima Category:Star Wars Category:Buildable Figures